


perfect afternoon

by beetlehearts



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Tenderness, au where the arklay incident didn’t happen, jill is hungry, more self indulgent gay shit!, rebecca is touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlehearts/pseuds/beetlehearts
Summary: rebecca and jill share a quiet lunch break together





	perfect afternoon

golden light danced through the curtains as jill dozed quietly on the soft bed, completely relaxed for the first time in weeks. tucked away in her arms, almost hiding from the world, was fellow team member and more importantly her girlfriend, rebecca chambers. 

jill moved a hand to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face, rebecca smiling at the movement. a gentle , twee-poppy song was playing on the radio that sat by the window, making the atmosphere seem quite similar to a romance film, which was perfectly fine for the two girls. jills hand moved to rebecca’s upper back, rubbing quiet circles. as she absentmindedly stroked her partner, jills eyes wandered over to the clock. half an hour before their break was over, ten minutes to get back to the station, and they hadn’t even eaten yet. both girls had taken off their shoes then rebecca had wandered over into her bedroom, then collapsed with a tired groan, jill following suit. 

“do you think we should get up, becs?” jill asked, and the redheads response was to dig her head deeper into the crook of jills arm, protesting with a drawn out and dramatic “nooo”

“come on,” jill urged, pressing a kiss to rebecca’s forehead. “i think that salad i left in the fridge a while back is still there, and i want to finish it.”

“i threw it out.” rebecca said, her voice muffled by jills side.

“what the hell! that salad was totally still good.”

“as your medic i say two day old ham salad is totally not good, and probably would’ve given you some form of food poisoning. not to mention you got it from that shady gas station across town.” rebecca replied, pulling her head out from her comfortable spot and smirking at her girlfriend. “if you have to listen to me at the station, then you definitely have to in my own home.”

“then if there isn’t anything here to eat, i say we pick up something on the way back to work, and that means we should leave n-“ jill was cut off by rebecca burying her face in the crook of jills arm again, shifting her body close to the taller woman in order to haphazardly try and intertwine their legs. jill tried to pull free, but rebecca let out another noise of protest.

“come on, becs.” jill kissed her head. “ill carry you back bridal style if you want.” rebecca let out a grunt of acknowledgement at that, and jill heard a quiet sound that sounded like “I’ll consider that.”

rebecca pulled her head out again and looked up at jill, and the other girl felt herself melt at the look she gave her. they’d been officially dating for around ... two months, if she remembered correctly, but the “honeymoon” phase hadn’t worn off yet, but jill wasn’t one to believe in those kinds of things, and neither was rebecca.

“im sorry, jill. it’s just... i didn’t ever have this kind of contact ever, yknow? and it just.. it feels really, really right? i just want it to last a little longer every time.” rebecca’s voice had a hint of wavering in it, and jill picked up pretty quick.

“oh becs.” jill murmured, pressing kisses to rebeccas forehead, trailing down to her nose, an arm moving to wrap protectively around her girlfriends side. rebecca giggled and leaned into the kisses, pressing herself closer to jill, almost as if they could be glued together. “i promise we’ll have loads of time to do this, i wouldn’t trade it for the world. as much as i hate to get back to my boring reports, we probably should for the sake of our careers.”

that seemed to make the chemist feel better, and she chuckled a bit and shifted a little to sit up. jill followed and wasn’t surprised as rebecca pressed her lips to hers. they kissed quietly for a moment before rebecca pulled away, stretching her arms into the air with a yawn. jill pulled herself out of the bed, gearing up before turning to rebecca.

“so i guess we’ll be having bagels from raptors on the way back to the station?” jill asked, and rebecca punched her arm jokingly.

“don’t tease me about my need for affection!” rebecca rolled her eyes. “but a bagel with cream cheese sounds really good right now.” 

they left the apartment hand in hand, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> * i was sad so i wrote this. it’s midnight atm, so that’s why there’s probably writing issues.  
> * realized i always write gay shit at night  
> * i listened to the softies while i wrote this , i love them!


End file.
